wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Blister
Blister is a SandWing and one of the three rival sisters conflicting over the throne which started the war. She has a pattern of black diamonds similar to a Diamond back Rattlesnake's down her neck. In the prologue of the third book, The Hidden Kingdom, it is said she is against her allies, the SeaWings. In addition to her secret alliance with the NightWings, Starflight is supposed to convince the Dragonets of Destiny choose her to win the war, but when Starflight fails to do this Blister tells Morrowseer to kill Starflight. Biography Blister was the in the middle of three siblings, in other words, the second daughter of Queen Oasis. After the queen was killed by a scavenger, Blister became embroiled in conflict for the SandWing throne with her two sisters, Burn and Blaze. She also has a brother named Smolder. To compensate for Blaze and Burn, she allied with the SeaWings, and secretly with the NightWings, more recent than her other alliance. After the NightWing Morrowseer freed Starflight from the Sky Kingdom and gave him orders, he proceeded to the edge of the Sea Kingdom to talk with her and Kestrel. There, Morrowseer revealed his and the other NightWings' plot to make her the Queen of the SandWings. Blister killed Kestrel by stabbing her with her tail, so that there would be no one to who could reveal their plans. After watching Kestrel die in agony, she schemed to eliminate Webs, and asked (although it seemed like an order) Morrowseer to bring her the dragonets. She visited the Summer Palace of the Sea in the middle of The Lost Heir to concur with Queen Coral and to check up on Anemone's progress with her powers. At the end of The Lost Heir, she requested for Tsunami and Starflight to be killed. She appears in the epilogue of The Dark Secret, examining a Scavenger Den. While she is there, Nautilus comes to speak with her, bringing along Squid, who Morrowseer has left to die in the mountains, she then states that she wants the dragonets dead. Personality Like her sister Burn, Blister appears to have no mercy on anyone she considers an enemy, or even unnecessary, as displayed when she brutally killed the SkyWing guardian, Kestrel. She is described as the smartest and most cunning of the three SandWing sisters. She is a master trickster (as shown how she convinced her soldiers that they were all spys on each other), having no guilt about killing or manipulation, as said by Glory and shown in the way she was using Anemone as a weapon to attempt to eliminate her sisters. Unlike Burn, however, she doesn't seem to actually enjoy killing, she just has no cares about it. She also seems to think very highly of herself, as she calls Queen Coral simply 'Coral' while the SeaWing queen refers to her as 'Queen Blister'; but unlike Blaze, she is not vain or narcissistic, only she appears to be arrogant and egotistical. Gallery Bad romance.png|Blistorrow shipping? Burnblisblaze.jpg Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Sandwing_001.jpg|A typical Sandwing. Art by Joy Ang Forced betrayal .jpg Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|blister on top blister.png|Blister and Kestrel Blister by blueranyk-d6er9ef.png SandWings.jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Talons of Peace Category:DS Characters Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SandWings Category:BN Characters